Overlord Tips and Cheats
Here you will find a collection of tips on how to get more out of the game. Tips Easy Lifeforce gathering To do this trick, you must first have fought Battler Beetles, Puff Beetles, Magma Beetles, and Dazzler Beetles. After you have fought at least one of each type, they will be available at the Dark Tower dungeon. Visit the dungeon and choose to fight one of the four beetle types. The easiest way to take out the horde of beetles is to pull only a few from the swarm and take your time killing them individually. Greens work well due to the fact that they are experts at overwhelming and killing your enemies. Set a marker for them to wait at and they will eventually turn invisible. Pull a few beetles and make them follow you to the marker, where your minions will then jump on them and eventually kill them. Battler beetles yield brown, Puff beetles green, Magma beetles red, and Dazzler beetles blue Lifeforce. You should get at least 75 Lifeforce points each time you completely kill all of the beetles that are in the dungeon. :Exploit: Use the following trick for fast green minion Lifeforce gathering. When you find the green minion hive, you will see five green minions jump into the spawning pit for you to take control of. Do not do that; instead, go to the tower using the gate beside the three spawn pits to your right, then return to the green minion hive. Five more green minions will jump into the spawn pit, and you will still have the ones from before. You can do this as many times as desired, but after you take the hive it will no longer work. Blues on Guard Duty Always have Blues locked to a Guard Marker, only then will they actively run into the combat, grab a fallen minion, and drag their half-conscious form over to you, so they can revive their fallen comrade. You should be aware that unassigned blue minions, will wait for you to micromanage them by sweeping them over to the bodies of dead minions, making them almost useless in a large battle. Water — Minions find their own path When there is water in front of you or blocking your path, only you can walk through it. If your minions go out of the shallow end of the water, they will drown, and can only be saved by Blues. Instead of guiding your minions across a complex path to keep them out of the water (which they usually fall into anyway and drown), just walk through the water. Your minions are smart enough not to follow you and will automatically seek the easiest path to get back to you. Be careful; sometimes your minions can not get through because a bridge needs to be activated (e.g. in the blue minion cave). Defeating Rollie Target-lock onto Rollie, and start to circle him while he prepares attacks. After he attacks, you should be able to get directly behind him while he pauses and circle up to his side. Stand against the tank treads on his side, and start hacking away at him. He will not move or try to attack you. You can defeat him in each phase of the battle this way, and it requires no minions. Exploits Exploits make use of "bugs" in the game to gain access to something that was not initially intended by the developers — considered cheating. Maximum imbued gear made easy Forge a piece of gear without imbuing anything into it. Then, upgrade it and put up to 100 minions into it as desired. As soon as the animation starts, but before any minions jump into the smelter, pause the game, save, and exit. When you return, the minions will have been imbued, but will not have been taken from your supply. Use this trick to easily achieve the ultimate gear achievements. Category:Overlord